


SAMMY'S DO

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: I love me some wee Sammy Winchester! Such a cute little bugger!





	SAMMY'S DO

(((((((((((((((((((((((((

"No, daddy!"

"Come on, Sammy, it'll be fun."

"Don' wanna!"

"Don't you want to look like Dean?"

"No! Wanna look like me!"

"Kiddo, your hair is too long."

"No!"

"You can hardly see in front of you and you're starting kindergarden next week! Don't you want to look nice when you start school?"

"No!"

"Listen, Sam, if you don't want to go to the barber, that's fine. How about I do it, just a little clip, take a little off the bangs. We'll leave the rest."

"No!"

"What about Dean, would you let him do it?"

" . . . No!"


End file.
